


The Babysitter

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Teen Romance, Tying Loose Ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl





	The Babysitter

It was a warm evening at the Diaz household. The closing days of summer vacation. Marco is up in his room studying for an entrance exam at a local college. 

Wanting to make something of himself after acing his high school equivalency examination, he had been poring over several institutions within close distance to his home. It was one thing to further his education, it was another to be able to stay by his family, his sister, and perhaps most importantly, Star, who wasn't at home this evening, wanting a girl's night in Mewni alone.

Two knocks at Marco's door. Angie, dressed all nice, gently nudged the ajar door open and peeked inside.

"Don't work too hard, mijo" advised Angie. Remember to take breaks and hydrate, alright?"

"Yes, mom." said Marco, focused on his books. "What time will you and dad be back?"

"Well, dinner won't be too long, but your father and I might stay for some drinks."

"Have fun, you two. I’ll watch over Mariposa."

"Oh, yes. About that… I called for a babysitter."

"Wait, what?" Marco looked up at his mother.

"Well, it's just that we don't want to distract you from your studies. Mariposa can be a little fussy. And with Star away, we thought you could use some backup."

"Oh, alright. Who did y–"

The doorbell rang, cutting Marco's words short. Angie and Marco head downstairs to see Rafael open the front door.

"Hello, Jackie!" Marco's dad exclaimed. Marco's body jerked from shock.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Hey, Marco." Jackie waved.

"Hey," greeted Marco, sheepishly waving back.

"Thank you so much for babysitting, Jackie," said Angie, going up to Marco's ex.

Marco's mind was racing, amidst the rambling of instructions from Marco's parents to Jackie.

"Mariposa's in her crib upstairs. I'll take you to her."   
"I missed her so much, Mrs. Diaz."

Why did his mom call her? Did Jackie volunteer? Why Jackie?

"Marco!"

"Huh, what?"

"Wow," said Jackie, cradling little Mariposa in her arms. "Where were you?"

"Nothing. Just… thinking."

"What of?"

"M-my exams," Marco replied, coming up with the first lie he could think of.

"Oh, yeah. Look at you, college boy. Well, don't worry. Mariposa and I will stay out of your way tonight."

"No, you don't h–

"Okay, we'll be off," said Angie, descending the stairs with her husband, preparing to head out. "Take good care of each other, okay? You two can call for a pizza. We stuck some cash to the fridge. Rafael and I can be reached by phone so call us if anything happens, okay? Toodle-oo!"

“Bye-bye, Mariposa.” Rafael waves at the kids as he and Angie leave the house. Marco looked at Jackie, as Mariposa coos, nonchalant about the leaving of her parents.

"Huh, she’s not crying. She's such a good girl!" said Jackie. "Hey, if you gotta hit the books, Mariposa and I will be fine downstairs."

"Sure, I-I'll get back to studying. Please holler if you need my help."

"Will do, Marco."

Marco headed back upstairs, leaving Mariposa in good hands. He entered his room, shut the door, and leaned back on it, mulling over the fact that his former love interest is alone with him in his very own home. 

No. He didn't want any of that, shaking his head at any insinuation of him and Jackie getting together again. Marco scrambled for his phone on his desk and decided to text Star.

_ Hey, Starshine. _

_ Hi Marco! _

_ You'll never guess who's  at my house babysitting Posey. _

_ Who?? _

_ Jackie. _

_ No way. _

_ Yeah. It's kinda weird. _

  
  


_ Hey, Marco. _

_ Yeah? _

_ Just don't go smooching  _ _ the babysitter! LOL _

_ I won't. _

_ Hey, see you tonight, k?  _ _ I love you. _

_ Love you too, Marco <3 _

Marco slumped back in his chair, his tension eased by Star's replies, even though he knew she was by no means possessive. The phone vibrated. Marco checked it to see a selfie of Star, Pony Head and Kelly at the Bounce Lounge. He smiled, and put his phone down, before getting back to his books.

An hour passed. Marco stretched his arms as he shoves himself away from his desk. Deciding to take a break, he went downstairs to check up on the girls, finding Jackie lounging on the living room floor watching Mariposa bopping a ball around.

"Hey," said Jackie. "I was just about to call you."

"Oh, did something happen?"

"Nah. Just to check if you're still amongst the living. And here you are." 

Marco went to sit by the girls on the couch, Mariposa rolling her ball back and forth towards Jackie.

"So," said Marco. "How've you been? Good summer?"

"Relatively good. Spent a few days at the beach this past week? You?"

"College prep. Finding a good one. Not sure what to major in yet."

"How's Star taking it?"

"Taking what?"

"Well, you'll be advancing to college, while Star has a year and a half left with the rest of us high-schoolers."

"Oh. We talked about it. And I promised to meet her every day after school."

"Think you'll manage? College is pretty tough."

"I gotta try. I'm seeing if I can get a scholarship or some kind of grant."

"Well, I wish you all the best. I believe in you. I think we all do."

Marco smiled, though slightly awkwardly. He decided to change the subject.

"Oh, hey. Wanna get our pizza now? It'll probably take a while."

"Yeah, sure," said Jackie, as Marco whipped out his phone.

"Seafood and Meatballs?" suggested Marco.

"Aww, hey! You remembered."

"Well, I mean. It's my favourite too."

"Yeah, right, mister. When we first started dating you thought the idea of meat and clams together on a pizza was bonkers."

"Uh… extra cheese?"

"Nah. Maybe some extra dipping sauce."

"Alrighty," Marco confirmed, as he punched in the order on his phone. "I think we're set. One large with extra dipping sauce."

"Go for it."

"Done. It'll be about 45 minutes."

"Nice."

Marco got up off the couch, trying to head back upstairs, only to be stopped by Jackie.

"Marco, c'mon. Take a break, dude. You mom's been going on about you studying yourself to pieces. Sit here with us."

Marco relented and sat down behind Mariposa. He gently lifted his little sister onto his lap, and nuzzled her forehead for a bit.

"Aww," says Jackie, as Marco sighs.

"What's on your mind, Marco?"

"Nothing. It's just, why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did my mom call you?"

"Kinda, yeah. She got a friend of a friend, and she was busy, so said friend called me up. I wasn't doing anything tonight so why not. It sounded like fun. And I wanted to see Mariposa again.”

“Something wrong?"

"Oh. It's just… I dunno. A little awkward. Because, we used to date."

"Is that why you've been acting weird? C'mon, Marco. We're cool. You know that."

"But what if I'm not?"

Jackie stayed silent, watching Marco turn away, realising what he just said.

"I'm sorry. Just, forget I said that."

"What do you mean, Marco?"

"It's nothing. Really. It's just that we had a really good thing going, y'know? And I ruined it."

"Boy, did you."

"And when I came back from Mewni, and we met at Britta's, and I saw that you moved on…"

"'Moved on'? Marco, you left Echo Creek. For a YEAR. Did you think I was going to sit around?!”

Jackie lowered her voice, remembering her being in the presence of Mariposa.

“I have my own life, Marco."

"No, but… darn it. I shouldn't have brought this up. I'm sorry. I'm going back to my room. P-please watch over Mariposa."

Marco hands Mariposa to Jackie, as he gets up to bolt up the stairs, and seal himself in his room. He tossed himself into the bed, beating up his pillow. 

What on earth did he just say. Why did he say that. What was wrong with him. Jackie has moved on. And he should too. Marco loved Star. And he's making it to college to be a better person for her.

Two knocks on the door.

"Marco?"

He hesitated, but told Jackie that the door is unlocked. She let herself in, noticing his desk first.

"Wow, that's a lot of books."

"Wait, where's Mariposa?" Marco asked.

"Don't worry. I put her back in her crib for a bit. ...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Look, Jackie. I know it's never going to be us like it was. It's just that I missed you, only that I expressed it in a really stupid way. I mean, you're with Chloe now, and it was pretty insensitive for me to–”

"Actually, Chloe left for home. Her being here was only a visit. To see my part of town. And admittedly, the long-distance thing is kinda hard. I'm happy being with Chloe, and I want things to work out with her, but I’m not even sure if that will last."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"But that won't erase the fact that we were a pretty good thing together, you and I. And I want you to do for Star what you did for me."

Marco smiled.

"Thanks, Jackie. I will," says Marco.

“I still want us to be friends, Marco. We can still hang out and do things. Just don’t forget any of us when you get into college, okay?”

"Sure thing."

Jackie kisses Marco on the cheek and gets up to leave. Marco gently catches her hand, stalling her departure, but let’s go.

"C'mon, stupid," said Jackie, ruffling Marco's hair. "Your mom is only paying for me to babysit one kid tonight. And I want my pizza."

Jackie head out of his room to pick up Mariposa from the nursery, while Marco remained seated on his bedside. He picked up his phone, looked at his wallpaper of Star, and beamed at it. Marco got up off his bed as the doorbell rang, and meets up with Jackie and Mariposa in the hall. The baby reaches towards Marco.

"I think someone wants her big brother," says Jackie, letting Marco carry Mariposa. "Hold her while I get the pizza."

Marco stands still, as Mariposa pat his cheeks, the beautiful Jackie jogging down the stairs to get the door.


End file.
